Royal Soldier Sailor Moon
by Fullmoon Gome-chan
Summary: Una chica soñadora que desea sobresalir en su deporte favorito se encuentra con una gata, la cual le brinda los poderes para proteger a sus seres queridos... ¡Y así empieza Royal Soldier Sailor Moon!


**Royal Soldier Sailor Moon**

…

**Notas:** AU. Roles distintos, apariciones tanto anticipadas como postergadas e intervenciones inesperadas y algunos cambios en la personalidad de los personajes, así como la integración de nuevos personajes al universo SM.

**Advertencia**: Inner diferentes (OC) y las chicas fuera de sus papeles originales. Entra bajo tu propio riesgo.

…

**0: ¡Sailor Moon aparece…!**

…

Sol de mediodía. Un campo de fútbol. Un partido de fútbol femenil visto a lo lejos por una particular observadora, cuya atención estaba centrada principalmente en una joven defensa central que llevaba el brazalete de capitana en el brazo izquierdo y portaba el número cuatro en la espalda de su jersey azul. De cabello rubio corto y mirada zafiro, dirigía a la defensa de su equipo. Parecían ser los minutos finales y por lo que parecía, su equipo iba ganando apretadamente y por lo que se veía, tenía una jugadora menos. Una última jugada del equipo rival, vestido en color rojo, tenía dos contra uno a esa jovencita para empatar el juego y ella simplemente se iba echando para atrás… Barriéndose justo a tiempo para evitar un pase y luego reventando el balón a donde fuera. La árbitro que dirigía el encuentro dio fin al mismo instantes después e inmediatamente todas las chicas se lanzaron a abrazar a su capitana. Había hecho el único gol del partido en un remate de cabeza y al final había evitado la jugada más clara del equipo rival.

La peculiar observadora siguió con detenimiento a la joven rubia desde la celebración al final del encuentro, consistente en una comida improvisada con pizzas y hamburguesas de las cuales esa chica comió como para tres o más personas y luego, tras cambiarse y colocarse de nuevo su uniforme de la escuela, se dispuso a regresar a su casa… Era una chica jovial, que durante su camino se encontró a varios amigos y los saludó afectuosamente. Se notaba que era algo despistada porque varias veces se equivocó de calle y tardó un poco más de lo esperado en llegar a su casa. Entonces fue que se decidió intervenir y…

- ¡Miau…!-

La chica volteó a su espalda para encontrarse con una bella gatita de pelaje negro y una peculiar marca de luna creciente en la cabeza de color dorado. Al verla, la rubia sonrió alegremente y se acercó hasta quedar a centímetros de ella, acuclillándose para quedar frente a frente. La gatita miraba con curiosidad y se mantenía expectante… Finalmente la chica le sonrió para ofrece los brazos y ella inmediatamente aceptó. La chica abrió la puerta de su casa y entró con tranquilidad llamando la atención de su familia, que en ese momento estaba cenando. La felina se encontraba cómoda, acurrucada como si fuera un bebé.

- ¡Hey Usagi-chan! ¿Qué tal te fue en el partido?- Preguntó el jefe de la familia, un hombre de cabello castaño y lentes de armazón grueso, que acababa de terminar sus alimentos

- ¡Muy bien Oto-san, la grandiosa Usagi nuevamente fue pieza clave en el triunfo!- La chica respondió entusiasmada

- ¿Y la campeona ya comió?- Preguntó la ama de casa, una bella mujer de largo cabello quebrado de color azul, que ya lavaba los traste sucios del día y se notaba con varios meses de embarazo por el visible vientre que lucía

- En el equipo hicimos una comida- Replicó tímidamente la chica

- Espero que esa 'comida' no haya sido chatarra como siempre- Murmuró la mamá con los ojos graciosamente entrecerrados

- ¡Y-Ya me voy a mi cuarto!- Usagi se fue precipitadamente hacia su habitación, evadiendo la cuestión

- Esa niña…- La mujer miró con discreto enojo el lugar por donde se había ido su hija, pero luego sonrió suavemente -Nunca va a cambiar-

- Oye Ikuko, no le dijimos nada con respecto a ese gato…- El padre de familia volteó a ver a su amada esposa

- Está bien Kenji, puede que con una mascota aprenda lo que significa ser responsable…-

…

La gatita observó curiosa el cuarto de la joven rubia. Muros blancos para una buena iluminación, lámpara de luz blanca y una cama tamaño matrimonial con una colchoneta que tenía pequeños balones de fútbol y conejos por todos lados. Un amplio tocador con variado maquillaje y al pie una gran cantidad de zapatos deportivos, así como un balón algo desgastado. Junto a la cama tenía un pequeño buró sobre el que había una lámpara de noche de color rosa y una foto del equipo que había jugado unas horas antes. Amplias ventanas y cortinas albas de encaje rosado terminaban de darle identidad a la habitación.

- ¡Ya llegué!- La chica gritó al aire, para desconcierto de la gata.

En un costado del lugar, había un amplio clóset en el que seguramente habría gran cantidad de ropa… De la cima de ese mueble rápidamente descendió una criatura extraña, con peculiar forma de una gota de agua y un par de alitas a los costados. Era de color dorado y con sus expresivos ojos dejaba notar que había extrañado mucho a la muchacha. Comenzó a revolotear a su alrededor, sumamente feliz y la chica parecía igual o más contenta que él. La gata observó detenidamente apenas la posaron suavemente sobre la cama…

- ¡Ganamos de nuevo Gome-chan!- La chica empezó a contar emocionada -¡E hice de nuevo un gol y evité uno, así estoy un poquito más cerca de mi sueño! ¡¿No es genial?!-

- ¡Pi, pi, pi…!- Exclamó la peculiar criatura con emoción, posándose en la cabeza de la chica

- ¡Y así también se acerca el día en que Yagami-sama volteará a verme!- Los ojos de Usagi se convirtieron en un par de corazones mientras entrelazaba las manos delante de su rostro

- Bueno… Creo que esto facilita un poco mi labor…-

La joven rubia y el ser dorado voltearon a ver totalmente desconcertados a la gatita. Parecía que sus ojos iban a salirse de sus cuencas cuando la felina se levanto y observó con seriedad a los dos. El ser alado rápidamente se posó entre los brazos de Usagi y ella lo abrazó atemorizada. La gata simplemente alzó una ceja al ver que la chica se sorprendía por su capacidad de hablar y por el contrario, el tener a esa cosa, fuera lo que fuera, le parecía lo más normal del mundo.

- T-Tú también la oíste… ¿Cierto Gome-chan?-

- P-Pi…- Asintió la criatura, asustada

- Vamos, no es como que los Gome-chan vuelen libres por todo el mundo…- Replicó un tanto ofendida la felina

- ¡N-No es lo mismo!- Graciosamente entre el miedo y la indignación, contestó Usagi -Él y yo somos amigos desde que era muy pequeña…-

- Como sea, eso no es importante por ahora… Tengo que hablar contigo, Usagi Tsukino-

- ¿Hablar conmigo?- El temor desapareció en los dos inquilinos para naciente alivio de la felina

- Sí… Me da un poco de pena, pero necesito algo de ti-

- ¿Quieres leche?- La gata se fue de espalda por semejante comentario

- ¡No! ¡Lo que tengo que decirte es muy importante, atiende por favor!- La chica asintió algo más calmada y el ser dorado la observó expectante -Mi nombre es Luna, tengo que contarte algo y en verdad, necesito que me pongas atención-

- Hm… De acuerdo- La chica se sentó al filo de la cama y Gome-chan se posó en sus piernas

- Bien, pues aquí vamos…-

_Hace mucho tiempo, existía en la luna un reino llamado 'Silver Millenium (Milenio de Plata)', donde vivían los reyes y también príncipes y princesas de todo el Sistema Solar… Era un lugar maravilloso donde el pasto siempre era verde y el cielo dejaba ver la Tierra Llena en su máximo esplendor… En ese reino lejano, existían también poderosas guerreras encargadas de proteger a la realeza, las Sailor Soldiers…_

- ¿Las Sailor qué?- La rubia se mostraba interesada, para creciente confianza de la gatita

- Sailor Soldier, las guerreras encargadas de proteger a las familias reales, cada una protegida por un planeta de este Sistema Solar… Déjame continuar y cuando termine te aclararé las dudas que tengas-

- Ok- Usagi y Gome-chan asintieron al mismo tiempo.

_En la Luna existía un reino llamado Silver Millenium, que a lo largo del tiempo había sido gobernado por la realeza de la luna; era un lugar donde la paz reinaba siempre… Era lo que la humanidad conoce ahora como una utopía y la gente vivía feliz, realizándose en su vida sin pesar alguno… Hasta que llegó el terrible día en que el Negaverso atacó… Originario de la tierra, el Negaverso reunía a los seres malignos más poderosos de este mundo y su número superaba por mucho a la gente del Reino… Fue una cruenta batalla donde al final ambos bandos quedaron completamente destruidos y las valientes guerreras que pelearon perdieron sus vidas en aras de cumplir su misión… Sin embargo, sabemos que el Negaverso ha regresado y continúa con sus planes de controlar al mundo, así que ha llegado el momento de encomendarle el cuidado de la tierra a las Sailor Soldiers para evitar que una desgracia así se vuelva repetir…_

- Y-Y eso… ¿Qué tiene que ver conmigo?- La chica lucía preocupada

- Escucha Usagi, te he estado observando desde hace algún tiempo y estoy segura de una cosa… ¡Tu eres la reencarnación de Sailor Moon!- Terminó con firmeza la gata

- ¿Eh?-

- Te he visto comandar a tu equipo de fútbol y tengo la menor duda, ese liderazgo proviene de Sailor Moon, aquella guerrera de corazón indomable, gran sapiencia y un don de la palabra privilegiado- Luna agregó, más calmada

- Pues, creo que me estás confundiendo… ¿Verdad, Gome-chan?- La chica bajó la mirada hacia el peculiar ser sobre sus piernas

- ¿A qué te refieres?-

- Yo soy Usagi Tsukino, tengo quince años y voy en tercero de secundaria, me gusta mucho el fútbol porque mi gran sueño dorado es jugar con la selección nacional de Japón, apenas y alcanzo los sesenta puntos en mis calificaciones para que no me saquen del equipo, le tengo miedo a las arañas y en cuanto a eso del don de la palabra o no sé qué, ni siquiera sé qué es eso- La jovencita se mostró confundida

- Pi, pi, pi…- Replicó el ser dorado, sin entender la gatita en lo más mínimo

- ¿Qué dijo?-

- Dijo que eso no es cierto y soy una chica muy especial- Tradujo con tranquilidad la rubia

- ¿Todo eso dijo?- Luna alzó una ceja

- Si-

- ¿Y puedes entenderlo?- Usagi la miró con solemnidad

- Para el corazón no existe la barrera que representan las palabras…- La gata sonrió suavemente con esa respuesta

- Pues, tengo algo de sueño- Bostezó visiblemente antes de continuar -Y si quieres puedes quedarte a vivir aquí… ¿Te importa, Gome-chan?- La criatura negó con la cabeza

- Muy bien, iré por un poco de comida- La chica se levantó suavemente mientras el simpático ser comenzó a volar nuevamente -¡Ya regreso!-

Luna observó detenidamente a la chica salir de la habitación con tranquilidad, como si el relato que le acababa de contar no hubiera hecho mella alguna en ella. Sin embargo, era evidente que sus palabras si la habían dejado cuando menos un poco confundida. Pensó que esperar sería lo mejor para saber cómo reaccionaría la muchacha y entonces se puso a hojear la habitación para tratar de conocer un poco más a Usagi. Había un par de pósters de la selección nacional de fútbol de Japón cerca de aquél clóset… Se decidió acercarse a ver qué tipo de ropa le gustaba, pero cuando se preparaba para saltar y abrir, Gome-chan se colocó en la abertura de la puerta con una graciosa mueca de enfado.

- ¡Pi, pi, pi…!-

- No te preocupes, sólo quiero conocer a Usagi un poco- La criatura reiteró su negativa de darle paso a la gata -Vamos, sólo es un poco, debo conocerla bien-

- ¡Ya vine!- La puerta se abrió y la rubia entró con una charola sobre la cual estaba un gran vaso lleno de leche y un platón con galletas de chocolate -Mira Luna, te traje un poco de leche- Y a continuación le sirvió un poco en un pequeño plato que llevaba -Debo cuidar de ti ahora que creo que vivirás con nosotros-

- Pues gracias- A pesar de que no era lo que esperaba, la gata se sintió agradecida de tener el tazón frente a ella y comenzó a beber

- ¡Y para mi mejor amigo, sus galletas favoritas!- El ser se dirigió inmediatamente hacia el tazón con galletas para comenzar a comer

- Y en cuanto a lo de… ¿Sailor Moon?- La chica comía galletas sentada en el suelo, junto a la felina

- Todo parece indicar que tú eres la reencarnación de Sailor Moon, así que debes ayudarme a encontrar primero, a las otras reencarnaciones de las Sailor Soldier y finalmente a nuestra Princesa del Silver Millenium…- Luna hizo una pequeña pausa para tomar un poco más de leche -Así podremos restaurar la civilización que antaño existía en la Luna-

- Ya veo…- Usagi la miraba fijamente

- No me creíste ni una palabra… ¿Verdad?- La gata miró con los ojos entrecerrados a la joven futbolista

- ¡Vamos, no es que no te crea!- La chica negó apenada -Pero esto que me cuentas es muy raro… ¿No crees? Para mí, en la Luna había conejos que hacían pastelillos y ahora resulta que hasta un reino era-

- Bueno, está bien, también yo entiendo que saber todo de golpe no es sencillo… Ya con el paso del tiempo veremos cómo se van dando las cosas- La gatita continuó bebiendo leche.

En ese momento sonó el teléfono celular ubicado en el tocador y la chica rápidamente se apuró a contestar; Luna y Gome-chan comenzaron a escuchar atentamente la charla que sostenía la rubia. Se trataba de una tal Hotaru Tomoe, que al parecer era la mejor amiga de Usagi… Platicaron por varios minutos sobre las trivialidades del día, como el colegio y el entrenamiento de ambas. La gata se dio cuenta que esa chica al parecer practicaba atletismo e iba en una escuela diferente a la de la rubia. Lo que le sorprendió marcadamente fue que en su conversación incluyeron a Gome-chan varias veces.

- ¡Oye Gome-chan, Hotaru-chan quiere hablar contigo!- El ser dorado inmediatamente se acercó al auricular apenas se lo ofreció su amiga

- ¡Pi, pi, pi!- Esperó un momento a escuchar la respuesta del otro lado de la línea telefónica para seguir -¡Pi, pi!- Después de eso, se acercó de nuevo a su tazón con galletas y Usagi retomó la llamada

- ¿Ves? Te dije que yo cumplí con mi palabra y encontré el broche que querías, te lo llevo mañana si quieres… ¡Oye!- De nuevo una breve pausa antes de seguir -¡Tengo que contarte algo muy raro también!- Luna volteó a ver recelosa a la chica -Es que iba llegando del entrenamiento y me topé a una gatita con una calva en forma de media luna en la cabeza… Sí, yo sé que es raro, pero eso no es lo más raro de todo… ¿Qué qué es? ¡Es que ella habla…!- La felina se le fue encima a Usagi, quien recargando el teléfono en su cara con el hombro derecho comenzó a forcejear con ella -¡Y me contó varias cosas raras en verdad, pero si quieres ven mañana por si no me crees!-

- ¡¿Cómo es posible que le hayas contado eso?!- La gata luchaba por soltarse de las manos de la rubia

- ¡Te dejo entonces Hotaru-chan, creo que Luna se enojó, nos vemos…!- Y apenas colgó la llamada, la felina estalló

- ¡¿Te das cuenta de lo que puede pasar si le cuentas a todos el mundo que soy una gata que habla?!-

- ¡Hotaru-chan no es todo el mundo!- Usagi replicó, graciosamente enfadada -¡Ella es mi mejor amiga y entre ella y yo no hay secretos!-

- Más vale que sea cierto, no podemos arriesgar la misión- Luna entrecerró los ojos con desconfianza

- No te preocupes, si hay alguien en quien puedo confiar es en Hotaru-chan- Usagi le restó importancia al asunto

- Escucha Usagi, está bien, mientras esta chica, Hotaru, no diga nada, no tenemos por qué armar un escándalo, sólo te pido que nadie más se entere de esto- La felina adoptó una actitud un tanto conciliadora

- Hm… Está bien- Replicó pensativa la rubia -Esto sólo lo sabremos Gome-chan, Hotaru-chan y yo-

- Y las otras Sailor Soldier con las que nos vayamos reuniendo- Agregó Luna

- Eso mismo- La chica se acercó a su cama y retiró una de sus dos almohadas para posarla en el suelo -Puedes dormir aquí, Luna- Posteriormente agregó una pequeña manta de color rosa

- Vaya, gracias Usagi- La gata se recostó y preparó para dormir mientras la chica se ponía una pijama holgada de color rosa y estampado de conejos, disponiéndose a abrir su cama

- ¡Pi, pi, pi…!- El ser se acercó a su amiga

- ¡Es cierto!- Usagi inmediatamente se puso a usar su celular

- ¿Ocurre algo?- Preguntó la gata, ya acomodada para dormir

- No, lo que pasa es que Gome-chan siempre me recuerda poner el despertador porque si no me levanto muy tarde-

- Ya veo, Usagi… ¿Puedo preguntarte algo?- La chica volteó a ver a la felina mientras que Gome-chan volaba de nuevo a la parte de la habitación que era suya

- ¿Qué pasa?- Preguntó expectante

- ¿Cómo conociste a Gome-chan?- El ser dorado y la rubia se voltearon a ver con ternura e inmediatamente regresaron su atención a Luna

- Verás…-

...

_El parque de Juuban estaba rebosante de flores… Al parecer era un día de primavera: la gente paseaba por el lugar y los niños jugaban alegres con sus padres. Un día común de fin de semana para la mayoría de las personas, excepto para una… Se trataba de una pequeña niña de poco más de tres años que lucía un vestido azul de tirantes que le llegaba debajo de las rodillas, cuyo cabello estaba atado en un par de colitas a los lados de la cabeza, cuyas bases eran unos pequeños odangos; de su cuello colgaba una medalla de oro con las iniciales 'S.W.' grabadas al frente. Esa niña, prácticamente un bebé, lloraba con intensidad mientras abrazaba a ese pequeño ser dorado. Con un conmovedor puchero, miraba a la gente, buscando afanosamente a sus padres, cuando vio a esa pareja dirigirse hacia ella… Aquella mujer de cabello azul rizado, que llevaba corto y aquél hombre de largo cabello castaño atado en una coleta, ambos con pantalón de mezclilla y camisa de estampados alusivas al grupo alemán de hard rock y heavy metal Scorpions. Los dos miraron con ternura a la niña y sin más, la mujer le ofreció sus brazos, aceptando inmediatamente la pequeña ante la alegría de los jóvenes adultos, sin soltar a Gome, que fue confundido por la pareja con un peluche que tal vez había encontrado en el parque… _

…

- ¿Entonces no recuerdas cómo lo conociste?-

- La verdad no, lo más que puedo recordar es que ya estaba conmigo ese día que me perdí en el parque…- Reflexionó la chica, mirando sonriente a su pequeño amigo

- Ya veo… Bueno, vamos a dormir- Luna se acomodó en nueva cama y se dispuso a descansa

- Buenas noches Gome-chan, Luna- Usagi también se acostó y se preparó a dormir

- ¡Pi, pi!- Gome-chan se dirigió al interruptor de la luz para apagarlo y volar de regreso a su espacio

- Buenas noches, Usagi, Gome…-

La gata finalmente fue vencida por aquella leche tibia que había bebido y se quedó profundamente dormida al igual que la joven rubia, cansada tras su partido de la tarde. El único que se quedó despierto fue el ser dorado, contemplando a su mejor amiga mientras su mirada adquirió un deje de melancolía marcado. Después de unos instantes voló a su lugar sobre el clóset y tras acomodarse en un cojín similar al de Luna, se quedó profundamente dormido.

…

Eran las 23:00 y la casa de la familia Tomoe se veía como siempre, un tanto sombría por la poca iluminación del entorno más que por otra cosa. En esa casa, sentada con aburrimiento en un cómodo sofá de la sala, se encontraba una jovencita de quince años, de cabellos negros a los hombros y ataviada con un pijama holgado de color púrpura. Junto a ella, en un portabebés, se encontraba profundamente dormida una pequeña bebé de algunos meses de nacida, vestida con un mameluco blanco y con cabello de tono azabache también. La adolescente miraba con aburrimiento la televisión para matar el tiempo mientras llegaban sus padres de una cena de gala.

- Vaya… Oto-san y Oka-san ya se tardaron mucho y si no me duermo pronto, no me levantaré para entrenar- La pequeña comenzó a mostrarse inquieta, pero inmediatamente la chica tomó sus manitas para calmarla -No te preocupes, aquí estoy Izumi-chan- La bebita se calmó casi instantáneamente -Nunca te dejaré sola…-

Liberó su mano derecha para alcanzar el control remoto de la tv y buscar algo más interesante que la repetición de la competencia de atletismo que estaba viendo… De pequeña había sido enfermiza tras un accidente de trabajo que había tenido su padre, el prestigioso especialista en física cuántica Souichi Tomoe. Sin embargo, la amistad que nació posteriormente con Usagi Tsukino mediante la cercanía de Ikuko Tsukino con su amada madre, Keiko Tomoe, compañeras de colegio desde muy pequeñas, le ayudó mucho para superar sus problemas de salud. Si bien las hijas iban en colegios distintos, se hicieron muy cercanas con rapidez porque los Tsukino frecuentaban mucho a los Tomoe, ya que en la columna de opinión del célebre Mtro. Tsukino con frecuencia se hablaba de los avances del prominente Dr. Tomoe… Los cuatro padres de familia prácticamente habían compartido la vida entera y era natural que con sus hijas sucediera lo mismo, incluso con la pequeña Izumi y el futuro Shingo…

Hotaru se sobresaltó visiblemente cuando su casa se cimbró tras una explosión misteriosa en la calle contigua. Miró con algo de temor a su hermanita y después de eso corrió hacia la ventana más cercana… Se horrorizó cuando vio que sus padres se encontraban apenas afuera de su casa, siendo atacados por un hombre que flotaba en medio del aire… De cabello rubio corto y ojos fríos como un glaciar, ataviado con un uniforme militar grisáceo, sonreía en forma perversa mientras observaba a la pareja caer justo bajo sus pies tras lanzarle una especie de relámpago negro que salió disparado de su mano derecha.

- ¡Oto-san, Oka-san…!- La chica gritó llevándose las manos al rostro

- ¡Usted, arriba las manos!- Diez policías habían llegado al lugar tras el alboroto que el misterioso hombre había provocado

- ¡Lárguense estorbos…!- Agitó su brazo izquierdo, liberando una corriente de aire que lanzó a los policías varios metros atrás -Basura…- Los guardianes del orden perdieron el sentido tras chocar violentamente con los muros de las casas

- Q-Qué… ¡¿Qué quieres con nosotros?!-

Esa misteriosa persona observó con detenimiento a sus dos víctimas… Una elegante mujer de cabello corto cuyo cuerpo escultural lucía con un elegante vestido violenta de tirantes y discreto escote, mientras que el gallardo hombre de cabellos blancos y cortos, miraba con fiereza al rubio. Abrazaba protectoramente a su amada pensando únicamente en protegerla, como si su propia seguridad no fuera para nada importante.

- No tenemos nada, sólo a nuestras pequeñas… ¡Por favor déjenos en paz!- Gritó suplicante la mujer, totalmente aterrada

- Lo que yo quiero, es algo que únicamente ustedes dos tienen…- Aquél misterioso sujeto extendió su mano hacia ellos -¡Tienen una energía especial que hemos estado buscando durante siglos…!-

- ¡No…!-

Hotaru observó horrorizada cómo sus padres se vieron rodeados por extrañas esferas oscuras y comenzaron a gritar de forma escalofriante mientras una especie de luz dorada comenzaba a salir de sus cuerpos entre lo que ya eran alaridos de dolor… Vio a los policías en el suelo y por simple reflejo tomó su celular y marcó frenéticamente aquél número de celular que ya se sabía de memoria…

…

- ¿Diga…?- Usagi bostezó y se talló los ojos con su mano libre mientras contestaba su teléfono

- U-Usagi-chan…- La aludida se mostró lúcida al escuchar la voz entrecortada de su mejor amiga

- ¿Sucede algo malo, Hotaru-chan?- Preguntó preocupada

- ¡Oka-san y Oto-san están siendo atacados…!- Rompió en llanto al no poder soportar más la escena frente a sus ojos

- ¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Por quién…?!- La chica se puso en alerta y mientras hablaba comenzó ponerse un pantalón de mezclilla

- ¡Ah…!- Se escuchó un estallido y se cortó la comunicación

- ¡Hotaru-chan…!- El grito fue lo suficientemente fuerte como para despertar a la gata parlante

- Miau… ¿Qué ocurre, Usagi?- Murmuró Luna, tallándose la cara con sus patas

- ¡Lo siento Luna, debo irme…!- La chica terminaba de amarrar las agujetas de sus tenis blancos para luego ponerse una camisa blanca y abrigarse con una chamarra deportiva de tono naranja

- ¿Sucede algo?- La felina cuestionó confundida

- ¡No lo sé, Hotaru me habló muy preocupada, voy a ir a verla!- Y sin más, salió corriendo de su habitación

- ¿Pi…?- El adormilado ser alado se asomó de la orilla de su lugar para ver a la gata

- Vámonos Gome, es peligroso que Usagi ande sola a estas horas en la calle…- La gata se reincorporó rápidamente y abandonó el lugar, seguida después de unos segundos por el ser dorado.

…

Usagi era veloz corriendo. Se dormía temprano para levantarse a entrenar diariamente junto a Hotaru y ahora esas largas carreras le ayudaban para llegar a ayudarla lo más rápido posible. Su expresión decidida le daba un aire de seriedad sumamente difícil de ver fuera de las canchas, donde su forma de ser inocente y gentil a menudo la hacían parecer tonta a los ojos de los demás. Cuando por fin terminó de recorrer las quince calles que separaban su casa de la de su mejor amiga, se aterrorizó visiblemente al ver que frente al inmueble los señores Tomoe se encontraban tendidos en el suelo, aparentemente… Se acercó rápidamente para ver cómo se encontraban y con alivio creciente de dio cuenta de que estaban lastimados y desmayados, pero vivos.

- ¡No por favor…! ¡Ah…!-

Cuando Usagi levantó la mirada, se encontró con una escena escalofriante. Su mejor amiga salió proyectada al aire en medio de una explosión que destruyó la puerta y parte de la fachada de su casa… Cayó pesadamente al suelo, protegiendo algo con sus brazos y entonces pudo escuchar claramente los sollozos de la pequeña Izumi-chan. Su corazón se estremeció horriblemente al ver a una de las personas más valiosas para ella en ese estado. Entonces aquél sujeto salió caminando de entre esos escombros como si nada hubiera sucedido. La rubia levantó la mirada, visiblemente furiosa al darse cuenta inmediatamente de que él era el culpable.

- Veo que no moriste, eso es de sorprender… ¡Ahora entrégame a esa niña!- Aquél sujeto se acercaba a la temblorosa pelinegra que yacía en el suelo apenas consciente

- ¡Déjala…!-

Al ver esos ojos amatista llenos de tristeza y dolor, Usagi no pudo evitar sentir una inmensa furia hacia ese hombre rubio… Era cierto que durante sus partidos de fútbol había llegado a sentir rabia cuando iban perdiendo y encima el contrario se mofaba de su equipo, pero esto era algo mucho más profundo. No se dio cuenta cuando se puso de pie y salió corriendo a toda velocidad para intentar golpear a ese miserable. Tomó impulso y luego dio un salto especular para conectarle una patada justo en medio de la cara, enviándolo al suelo.

- ¡Deja a Hotaru-chan en paz!- Gritó la rubia con fuerza

- Usagi-chan…- Murmuró débilmente la mayor de las hermanas Tomoe, aumentado un poco la fuerza de su abrazo protector a la pequeña que ajena a todo, seguía llorando intensamente -C-Calma Izumi-chan… U-Usagi-chan, va a ayudarnos…-

- Tú…- El hombre se reincorporó inmediatamente, mirando de forma siniestra a la joven que ahora se interponía en su camino -Te vas a arrepentir toda la vida por interferir… ¡Muere…!- Aquél sujeto estiro la palma de su mano derecha hacia la rubia -¡Planetary Devastation: Wind (Devastación Planetaria: Viento)…!-

Usagi sólo pudo mirar con incredulidad cómo de esa mano cubierta por un elegante guante de color blanco surgió un torbellino intenso que la envolvió rápidamente. Se cubrió el rostro con los brazos y resistió todo lo que pudo, pero finalmente aquella corriente de viento fue tan fuerte que la envió a volar a estrellarse contra el muro detrás de ella, cerca de los señores Tomoe. Quedó incrustada en la pared y visiblemente lastimada, cayendo al suelo instantes después, produciendo un sonido seco.

- U-Usagi-chan…- Murmuró débilmente Hotaru

- Maldito estorbo- Los ojos fríos miraron despectivamente a la joven rubia -Y bien, ahora me llevaré a esa mocosa de energía especial…-

- I-Izumi-chan…- Abrazó con toda la fuerza que podía a su hermanita, sabiendo que ya nadie podría ayudarlas…

"Perdóname, Hotaru-chan…" Con las pocas fuerzas que le quedaron tras el ataque, Usagi miró a su amiga, derramando silenciosas lágrimas mientras intentaba arrastrarse hacia ella

- ¡Usagi…! ¡¿Pero qué?!- Finalmente Luna había llegado, mirándola notoriamente preocupada, al igual que el pequeño Gome

- I-Izumi-chan…- El siniestro hombre intentaba quitarle la bebé a Hotaru, quien resistía con lo poco que le quedaba de fuerza

- Usagi… Ha llegado la hora para que despiertes como una Sailor Soldier… ¡No hay tiempo que perder!-

La marca de Luna creciente en su frente comenzó a brillar intensamente, llamando la atención de la casi inconsciente chica… Una pequeña esfera de luz plateada comenzó a manifestarse delante de la gata y poco a poco comenzó a adquirir la forma de lo que parecía ser un bolígrafo plateado cuya parte superior consistía en un detalle con forma de óvalo en tono dorado y adornado con un grabado de la Luna Creciente en él. Ese misterioso objeto se depositó suavemente en la mano derecha que Usagi estiraba en su desesperado intento de alcanzar a Hotaru.

- Usagi, cuando digas 'Moon Cosmic Power, Make Up', podrás ayudar a tu amiga… Pero antes de eso, debes…- La felina no pudo continuar hablando, porque la rubia tomó decidida aquella cosa que aparentaba ser una pluma

- M-Moon Cosmic P-Power… ¡Make Up…!-

De repente Usagi se vio envuelta en un resplandor plateado tan intenso que llamó la atención del rubio, al punto llamar totalmente la atención del hombre… Dentro de aquél resplandor, el cuerpo de Usagi brillaba en medio de lo que parecía ser el espacio exterior. De la pluma que sostenía sobre su cabeza comenzaron a emanar anillos de luz, los cuales comenzaron a cubrir su cuerpo en las piernas, torso, brazos y frente. Poco a poco los anillos se asimilaron con su cuerpo para formar un uniforme blanco de tonos grises consistente en un Fuku, botas debajo de las rodillas y largos guantes blancos casi a los codos, además una tiara dorada en su frente.

- ¡¿Qué demonios?!- Gritó el rubio, desentendiéndose totalmente de Hotaru e Izumi

- ¡Alto villano, no puedo dejar que continúes lastimando a una jovencita y a su joven hermana…!- Luna tenía un tic en el ojo, al ver cómo su protegida se ponía a hacer una serie de poses extrañas al tiempo que daba su discurso -¡Soy una Sailor Soldier que lucha por el amor y la justicia, soy Sailor Moon!- Los movimientos de sus manos eran todavía más extraños -¡Y te castigaré, en el nombre de la Luna!-

- ¿Sailor Moon?- El sujeto endureció la mirada -Veo que me seguiste hasta esta era… ¡Y ahora morirás en las manos del gran Jedite!- Se preparó para el ataque lanzado anteriormente -¡Planetary Devastation: Wind…!-

La olla de viento salió disparada casi instantáneamente hacia la Sailor, que nuevamente se cubrió con los brazos. Sin embargo esta vez le fue posible resistir el ataque, siendo arrastrada solamente un par de centímetros antes de que la corriente se disipara. Jedite observó desconcertado cómo el ataque con el que seguramente había acabado con aquella mocosa no había servido de nada contra su antigua enemiga Sailor Moon.

- ¡Escucha Sailor Moon!- Luna se posó cerca de su protegida -¡Ahora tú también tienes poderes para luchar contra el mal!-

- ¿Poderes?- Preguntó discretamente, sin apartar la mirada de su oponente

- ¡Así es, trata de concentrarte para que despierten esas habilidades en lo profundo de tu memoria…! Piensa en algo que sea valioso para ti-

- Algo valioso para mí…-

…

_Con diez años de edad, Usagi y Hotaru se encontraban jugando en el cuarto de la pelinegra a las muñecas. Gome miraba a las dos niñas disfrutar de la historia de dos amigas, una de largo cabello negro y otra de peculiar cabello rizado de color rubio, las cuales a pesar de que en un principio no se conocían terminaron siendo las mejores amigas y planeaban abrir una tienda de modas en París. Ambas pequeñas se imaginaban una vida plena a través de sus muñecas sin preocuparse por nada… Entonces finalmente dejaron de jugar._

_- Mira Usagi-chan, quiero enseñarte algo- La chica se puso de pie y se dirigió rumbo a la puerta de su alcoba_

_- ¿Qué sucede, Hotaru-chan?- Preguntó la Tsukino_

_- ¡Mira…!-_

_Para sorpresa de los invitados, la inquilina apagó las luces para que el lugar quedara en completa oscuridad… Usagi inmediatamente abrazó a su pequeño amigo y comenzaron a sollozar aterrados; Hotaru hizo caso omiso y con una suave sonrisa en su rostro dio un par de palmadas al aire e inmediatamente ese lugar oscuro comenzó a llenarse de lo que parecían estrellas por todas partes… La rubia y el ser dorado miraron, ya repuestos, maravillados eses espectáculo tan sorprendente y entonces se dieron cuenta de que se trataba de las lámparas que la, en esos momentos, hija única del matrimonio Tomoe coleccionaba como pasatiempo._

_- ¿Te gustó?- Preguntó la azabache una con sonrisa_

_- ¡Es muy bonito!- Dijo inmediatamente la chica Tsukino -¡¿Pero por qué nos asustaste así?!- Sollozó graciosamente_

_- Lo siento, pero si te decía que iba a apagar las luces no ibas a querer- Replicó Hotaru con alegría -¿Ves? No hay que temerle a la oscuridad-_

_- Hotaru-chan…-_

_- En la noche brillan las estrellas… ¿Recuerdas? Oto-san iba a realizar aquél experimento hace tiempo, pero decidió no hacerlo, porque resultó estar mal un cálculo y eso pudo provocar una explosión y tal vez no estaríamos aquí ahora… No podríamos ver las estrellas, que sólo brillan de noche en el cielo-_

_- ¡Tienes razón!- La pelinegra volteó a ver a su mejor amiga -¡Ya no le temeré a la oscuridad, porque también tiene cosas muy bonitas!-_

…

"¡Puedo sentirlo…!" Usagi cerró los ojos mientras que un aura planteada la rodeaba, ante la mirada atónita de Luna

"No puede ser… No le había dicho cómo concentrar su energía…" La gata estaba boquiabierta

- ¡Puedo sentirlo!- Sailor Moon abrió los ojos de golpe, mientras miraba con fiereza a su enemigo, toamndo vuelo con su puño derecho -¡Sailor Moon: Darkness Revolt (Sailor Moon: Revuelta de la Oscuridad)…!-

- ¡Planetary Devastion: Wind!-

- ¡¿Qué?!- Gritó atónita Luna.

Al lanzar su puño al aire, la Soldier liberó una gran cantidad de esferas oscuras que se dirigieron a toda velocidad hacia el rubio, cuya corriente de viento chocó de frente contra ellas, provocando un duelo de fuerzas que aparentemente se mostraba equilibrado… Sin embargo, después de unos instantes, las esferas de energía oscura comenzaron a superar al viento, avanzando lentamente hacia Jedite, quien simplemente se mostró desconcertado por lo que estaba pasando. Justo cuando el ataque iba a impactarlo, saltó para esquivarlo y se mantuvo levitando en el aire, ante la mirada furiosa de Sailor Moon. Parecía que el duelo podía durar mucho tiempo.

"¿Hm?" El rubio bajó la mirada para ver cómo esa cosa dorada volaba cerca de Hotaru para ver si se encontraba bien, pero sobretodo, al sentir que la energía especial de la bebé había desaparecido "Ahora su energía es la de una bebé común y corriente… Por el momento no tiene sentido continuar en este lugar"

- ¡Baja, cobarde!- Usagi lo encaró furiosa por el daño que le había causado a su mejor amiga y a la familia de esta

- Por ahora me retiro, Sailor Moon… Pagarás por esta humillación…- Y desapareció en un destello repentino

- ¡Todavía no acabo contigo…!- Gritó al aire, todavía indignada por la cobardía de ese sujeto

- Es suficiente, Sailor Moon, por ahora debemos de ayudar a Hotaru y a su familia…- La gata trató de calmar a su protegida

- ¡Es cierto…!- Corrió de inmediato hacia su amiga para verla -¿Te encuentras bien…?-

- Q-Quién… ¿Q-Quién eres?- Preguntó temerosa la pelinegra, con visible esfuerzo

- ¡Yo soy la guerrera que lucha por el amor y la justicia, soy Sailor Moon!- La chica se levantó para posar sus manos en la cintura, en una típica postura heroica

- ¿U-Usagi…?-

- Eh… ¡Creo que me atrapaste…!- Quitada de la pena, la chica sacó la lengua mientras cargaba a Izumi para que su amiga descansara.

…

La luz del sol entrada por la ventana de la habitación del hospital donde Hotaru se encontraba en observación. Souichi Tomoe presentaba lesiones en el brazo izquierdo y una contusión leve en la cabeza, mientras que Keiko Tomoe tenía varias heridas en la pierna izquierda principalmente, pero fuera de eso sus vidas no corrían ningún peligro. Los adultos se encontraban conversando entre ellos en la habitación del matrimonio, mientras que las hijas también charlaban afablemente en el cuarto. La puerta estaba cerrada por lo que Gome también participaba en la charla. Luna se encontraba sobre el hombro de la rubia.

- Muchas gracias, Usagi-chan- Hotaru hizo una sutil reverencia -No sabía qué hacer y simplemente te llamé-

- Fue una suerte que justo había conocido a Luna- La gata volteó a ver de reojo a la felina

- Muchas gracias también, Luna-san- La pelinegra sonrió afable

- No hay por qué… Sólo me queda pedirte por favor que mantengas el secreto, Hotaru- La gata suspiró en señal de derrota

- De acuerdo, si es la forma en que puedo ayudarle a Usagi-chan, lo haré con gusto-

- ¿Y cuándo te darán de alta?- La rubia estaba preocupada

- Tal vez mañana, porque yo sólo tengo un par de golpes, pero Oto-san y Oka-san estarán más tiempo internados…- Hotaru se entristeció

- No te preocupes Hotaru-chan, puedes venir a vivir con nosotros en lo que tus padres se recuperan, además de que Izumi-chan se va a quedar también con nosotros- Serena le sonrió suavemente a su amiga -¡Además me costó mucho trabajo sacar las lámparas de tu casa y ponerlas en mi cuarto!- Dijo graciosamente enfadada

- Tu nunca pierdes, ¿Verdad?- La pelinegra sonrió, un poco más animada

- Es como en el fútbol, yo juego para ganar- Usagi le guiñó el ojo.

Ambas chicas comenzaron a reír animadamente ante el revoloteo de Gome y la discreta sonrisa de Luna… Era un momento de tranquilidad entre dos amigas después de la tormenta que habían vivido el día anterior, pero ahora parecía que todo iba a salir bien, excepto porque la batalla de la nueva Sailor Soldier estaba apenas por empezar…

…

En lo más profundo de una oscuridad siniestra, varios destellos esféricos comenzaron a revelarse como ojos de un tono similar al de un glaciar. Destellaron con una luz siniestra para mostrar las siluetas de personas, cinco en total. Una luz tenue terminó por revelar al recién vencido Jedite, que si bien parecía totalmente ileso físicamente, había sido humillante la forma como había perdido a su objetivo final y ahora, la pequeña bebé ya no desprendía esa energía, así que resultaba inútil volver a atacarla.

- Conseguiste energía muy poderosa Jedite, pero la fuente principal desapareció justo frente a ti… ¿Qué tienes que decir en tu defensa?- Las cuatro personas misteriosas esperaban respuesta

- Sailor Moon…- Replicó el rubio con tranquilidad

- ¿Qué?- Dijeron los cuatro al mismo tiempo

- Sailor Moon apareció y por eso ya no pude obtener el poder que emanaba esa pequeña… Eso fue lo que pasó- Contestó Jedite

- Al parecer esto no será tan fácil como lo habíamos pensando al principio… Tenemos que encontrar a nuestra gran soberana para alcanzar nuestro objetivo, además de seguir obteniendo el poder que deseamos de los seres humanos…- Declaró quien parecía ser el líder

- ¡Bien!- Respondieron con firmeza los otros presentes

"Pagarás por esto, Sailor Moon…" Jedite endureció la mirada y agachó ligeramente la cabeza

- Antes que otra cosa, también debemos encontrar a nuestra soberana…- Dijo el líder nuevamente -Hay que enfocarnos en eso y cuando lo logremos, el Negaverso se apoderará de la tierra…-

…

**Entrada 1: Corazón Inquebrantable.**

Está comenzando ahora…

La historia que he estado imaginando siempre en mi corazón,

¡A medida que estos sentimientos hierven dentro de mí!

Todos los preparativos para la batalla están listos,

Los susurros de mi corazón tiemblan en mi pecho,

Yo siempre he estado esperando ese momento.

Y aunque es posible que pierda, entonces me levantaré de nuevo…

¡Y me mantendré fuerte!

Vamos a creer que, ahora más que nunca,

El "ahora" es sólo otro límite qué voy a atravesar…

Está comenzando ahora…

La historia que he estado imaginando siempre en mi corazón,

¡A medida que estos sentimientos hierven dentro de mí!

Tengo en mis manos una poderosa carta del triunfo,

Mi corazón inquebrantable, ¡Con el que voy a perseguir mis sueños!

…

**Notas: **Y bien, listo el prólogo de esta historia. Procuré dejar varias cosas en el aire para darle ese aire de misterio a la historia. Esta es la nueva versión de una Usagi/Sailor Moon cuya vida es diferente a nuestra querida rubia del canon y como es evidente, Hotaru está muy cerca de ella desde el comienzo, además del misterioso Gome que esconde muchos secretos. ¿Qué es lo que le espera a la valiente Sailor Moon? ¿Cuáles son los sueños de Usagi? ¿Qué tan terrible es el Negaverso? ¿Quiénes serán sus compañeras? Esto y más en Royal Soldier Sailor Moon.

**Próximamente:**

**1: Brillante como el metal.**


End file.
